


Ta Ethika by Geek_Chronicles [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Ta Ethika by Geek_ChroniclesSummary: Concerning Greek occupation by the Axis powers during World War Two. And a few other things, I suppose, but it all more or less comes back to the same place.





	Ta Ethika by Geek_Chronicles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ta Ethika](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291159) by Geek_Chronicles. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Ta Ethika

 **Author** : Geek_Chronicles

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Characters** : Greece and quite a few others showing up to pester him.

 **Rating** : R-ish, primarily for language.

 **Warnings** : Length; rambling; implied violence and general nastiness. Germany as an antagonist.

 **Summary** : Concerning Greek occupation by the Axis powers during World War Two. And a few other things, I suppose, but it all more or less comes back to the same place.

 **Text** : [here ](http://geek-chronicles.livejournal.com/4159.html)

 **Length** : 0:31:20

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Ta%20Ethika%20by%20Geek%20Chronicles%5FMelted%20Peep.mp3)


End file.
